


And All Was Right In The World

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Something wasn’t right in the world. Kurt must have fallen down a rabbit hole and woken up in an alternate universe, or maybe he got in a terrible accident and this was Hell. Or maybe, just maybe, Sebastian Smythe had actually changed.Kurt found the rabbit hole theory more likely.Because right now, Sebastian was holding out a coffee to Kurt, a genuine-not-his-usual-smirky smile on his face.“Truce?”
Relationships: Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	And All Was Right In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/gifts).



> Requested by @Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)  
> I hope you like it ❤️  
> Sorry it took so long

Something wasn’t right in the world. Kurt must have fallen down a rabbit hole and woken up in an alternate universe, or maybe he got in a terrible accident and this was hell. Or maybe, just _maybe_ , Sebastian Smythe had actually changed.

Kurt found the rabbit hole theory more likely.

Because right now, Sebastian was holding out a coffee to Kurt, a genuine-not-his-usual-smirky smile on his face.

“Truce?” Sebastian asked, thrusting the drink in Kurt’s direction more forcefully.

“I’m sorry?” They hadn’t spoken since, as Kurt last recalled, Sebastian’s last apology during his senior year. So, why, at this particular moment, Sebastian was offering him a hot beverage as a ceasefire, Kurt wasn’t sure. 

Sebastian sighed and sat down, sliding the coffee towards Kurt. “I know that we haven’t spoken in a while, and when we did, we weren’t on the best of terms-“

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

“Anyway. I’ve grown up a lot since then, and I realised that I never actually gave you a real apology. So, I’m sorry. And I want to be on good terms with you.”

“Wow, that’s…” Kurt raised his eyebrow, “this isn’t some ruse, is it? You’re not trying to poison me?”

“No, I swear. I genuinely feel bad for what I did, and I’m trying to make amends.”

Kurt nodded and took a drink from the ‘Truce Coffee’. “How’d you know my coffee order?”

“You’re not as mysterious as you seem, Hummel.”

Kurt smiled. “So, what caused this epiphany?”

Sebastian’s gaze didn’t quite meet Kurt’s eyes. “I tried dating.”

“And?”

“And he cheated on me.”

“Oh, crap. I’m sorry. I-I know how that feels…”

“I know you do. Because that’s what I did to you. I shouldn’t have gone after Blaine.”

Kurt tilted his head a little. “What, no. That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Huh?”

“Blaine cheated on me like 2 years ago.”

“But you guys have been engaged since then.”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you take him back?”

“Because I loved him.”

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. “But you-you’re so confident in yourself. When we first met, you didn’t seem at all the type of guy to _settle_.”

“I wasn’t settling.”

“Why did you get engaged to him, Kurt? And don’t say love; that’s stupid.”

“Because…” Kurt rested his hand on his forehead, “because I didn’t think I would ever find anyone else.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“What happened to you changing?”

“I’m still honest.” Sebastian shrugged. “So, why’d you guys break up this time?”

“I wasn’t happy. It was too exhausting trying to be with him. We’d fight for hours, he’d storm out and do God-knows-what, while I’d just sit there wondering if he was cheating on me again.”

“That sucks.”

“Yup. Why are you still in Ohio, by the way? I figured you’d be off in LA or Paris or whatever.”

“My parents are moving houses so I’m clearing out my old room, then I’m going back to New York.”

“Ugh, are you always going to follow me?”

“How else are you going to be reminded of your terrible taste in fashion?” Sebastian looked Kurt up and down. “Though I have to admit, your outfits have gotten slightly more tolerable.”

“Whatever you say, Mr Popped-Collar.”

“That was one time!”

“No, it wasn’t,” Kurt threw him The Smirk™ and added, “David went into excessive detail of his conversation with you. Outfits included.”

“Oh, God,” Sebastian groaned, guilt washing over him. 

Kurt chuckled and leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of the coffee.

“Speaking of David, have you heard about him and Blaine?”

“No, what?”

“They’re dating.”

“What?!” Kurt felt his blood turn cold. _David and Blaine?_

“Yeah, they got together and Scandals and-“

“Scandals?” Kurt felt like he had been punched in the stomach. “Nothing good ever happens there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, nothing but bitter memories up in here,” Kurt joked as he gestured to his brain.

“Let me take you there,” Sebastian proposed.

“What?”

“I’m serious. To make up for what happened there last time.”

Kurt gave him a confused glance, wondering if Sebastian knew about what Blaine tried to do. “Last time?”

“When I danced with Blaine all night.”

“Oh,” Kurt quickly nodded, “sure. Take me to Scandals.”

Sebastian gave him a real, friendly smile. “I’ll pick you up at 9.”

* * *

Kurt stood outside of his house, feeling slightly embarrassed that he still lived with his dad and Carole. To be fair, he wasn’t planning on staying in Lima long, but still, Sebastian was this spoiled rich boy. Kurt didn’t doubt for a second that the Meerkat would judge him.

After waiting outside for half an hour, Kurt started to think that Sebastian had stood him up.

“I’m an idiot,” he muttered to himself. This was obviously just some prank- Blaine was probably in on it too, just to get back at Kurt for calling off the proposal. Why would _Sebastian_ of all people take him out to Scandals?

He was just about to turn around and go back inside when someone- something?- honked the horn at him. A _very_ fancy car pulled up onto the curb.

Sebastian got out of the car, looking slightly irritated. “I went for gas,” he said, crossing his arms. “Going somewhere?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It was cold and you were taking forever. Why didn’t you text me or something to say you were gonna be late?”

“Don’t have your number, genius,” Sebastian retorted. 

Kurt scoffed and got into the passenger seat of the car. He would have slammed the door shut, but he didn’t want to risk damaging such a beautiful car.

Sebastian got behind the wheel, but instead of driving, he put his hand out to Kurt. “Phone,” he said.

“Excuse me?”

“Give me your phone?”

“Why?” Kurt asked, although he handed Sebastian his phone anyway. 

“So I can give you my number and you’ll stop whining.”

“I’m not whining.”

“Whatever.” Sebastian passed Kurt his phone back and started the engine.

* * *

By the time the couple arrived at Scandals, it was almost 10 o’clock. After having a long day at school earlier, Kurt was feeling exhausted just from the sight of the crowded dance floor. 

“What do you want to drink?” Sebastian asked, leaning against the bar.

“Nothing,” Kurt replied.

“Really?”

“I don’t trust you. How do I know you won’t get me drunk and abandon me in the parking lot or something?”

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh. “You honestly think I would do something like that?”

“I wouldn’t put anything past you.”

“Fine. Well, I’m not drinking either since I have to drive you home.”

“So, what are we supposed to do?”

“Dance.” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him into a tight space on the dance floor. Placing his hands on Kurt’s hips, Sebastian pulled him and closer. Their mouths were mere millimetres apart, their breaths hot. And due to their close proximity, Kurt could see very little detail of Sebastian’s face…

“You really need to pluck your eyebrows,” he admitted, frowning at the atrocity that was Sebastian’s eyebrows.

“Shut up. Your voice is annoying,” Sebastian shot back.

“Says the guy with those giant horse teeth. How the hell don’t you have a lisp?”

“Gay face.”

“CW hair.”

“Oh, is that what passes as in insult for you?” Sebastian scoffed. “At least it’s not as bad as ‘you smell like Craigslist.’”

“Shut up!”

“Make me!”

“Fine!” Kurt exclaimed, crashing his lips against his former enemy’s. 

Sebastian was stunned for a second, most definitely not expecting _that_ response from Kurt. But after a few seconds, he relaxed into the kiss and slid his hand up and down Kurt’s back.

Sebastian let a moan escape his mouth. As Kurt pulled away, Sebastian muttered, “I was not expecting that.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you don’t need to apologise. I- That was good. Oh, God.” Sebastian pulled Kurt back in harshly and slipped his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand and started to pull him out of the crowd.

“Are we going back to your place?” Kurt asked, panting slightly. Why the hell was he attracted to _Sebastian_?!

Sebastian pondered this. 2 hours away… “No time,” he stated. He pulled Kurt over to the bathroom and shoved the other boy into a stall.

Kurt tangled his hands in Sebastian’s hair as Sebastian bit down on his bottom lip.

“Oh, God, Seb…” Kurt gasped, surprised that he hadn’t accidentally given Sebastian a bald spot yet.

“Kurt…” Sebastian moaned. He was just about to mark his place on Kurt’s neck when the sounds of people were heard. More specifically, the sounds of David Karofsky and Blaine Anderson. 

Sebastian felt Kurt tense in his arms. “I hate when this happens,” he whispered.

“You hate when your ex-fiancé and ex-bully, who are now _dating_ , walk into the bathroom of which you’re about to have sex with your ex-enemy in, who also tried to sleep with aforementioned ex-fiancé?” Kurt hissed. 

“I-I meant when people walk in on you.”

“Oh.” Kurt pulled away from Sebastian to look him in the eye. “What are we going to do?”

“Okay, follow me. And, for once in your life, be _cool_. Do not talk to them, do you understand?”

Kurt silently nodded as Sebastian creaked open the door. He tugged Kurt out of the stall with him, only pausing briefly to look at the jaw-dropped couple. 

“Excuse us.” Sebastian smirked.

* * *

“So, where to now?” Kurt asked, leering at Sebastian. 

“Well, I promised you a good time, so… car sex?” Sebastian winked. He cupped Kurt’s face and kissed him again, only this time, the kiss was sweeter. 

“Let’s go back to my place,” suggested Kurt. “My dad and step-mom are home, but you’ll just have to make sure I’m quiet.”

Sebastian grinned suggestively. “Deal.”

* * *

The two of them were practically running up the stairs, laughing like schoolchildren. It wasn’t until they were actually inside Kurt’s room that Sebastian was back to his snarky self.

“Huh, not gonna lie to you, babe, I was kind of expecting a princess castle or something.”

“Shut the hell up for once in your life,” Kurt ordered, pulling Sebastian in for a long, steamy kiss. 

“I thought I was supposed to be keeping you quiet.” Sebastian smiled- genuinely smiled.

“Then do it.”

Kurt squealed as Sebastian picked him up bridal style and threw him onto his bed. Sebastian crawled on top of him, planting sweet kisses on Kurt’s neck.

* * *

“God,” Kurt rested his head on Sebastian’s bare chest, “why the hell did Blaine not cheat on me with you. I would’ve understood.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I bet you weren’t expecting this to happen when you woke up this morning.”

“I definitely was not.”

“You seem like the cuddly type of guy,” Sebastian stated, gesturing to Kurt’s arm which was wrapped around him. “Bet you’re happy to not be sleeping alone tonight.”

“I wouldn’t be alone.”

“Really? Do you have a boyfriend or something?”

“No… I have a, uh…”

“A?”

Kurt blushed. “Body pillow.”

“Oh my God.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds! It’s just the arm!”

“God, you are _so_ weird.”

“It’s comfy and provides me with the comfort I need to sleep!”

“Just stop talking, please!”

“His name is Bruce!”

“Jesus Christ.” Sebastian snickered. “So, who’s better? Me or Bruce?”

“Bruce.”

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was surprised to open his eyes to Sebastian staring at him. 

“You’re still here?” he mumbled, his words slurring slightly. 

“Surprisingly. Your bed is really comfy,” Sebastian replied.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Because you look so peaceful while you sleep that I kind of forgot how annoying you are when you’re awake.”

“Jerk,” Kurt muttered, sitting up. “What time is it?”

“11.”

Kurt cursed under his breath. “You’ll have to go out of the window.”

“Excuse me?”

“My dad can’t see you!”

“Why? You’re a grown man, you can sleep with who you want.”

“Yeah, but with my dad, it’s just… _awkward_ , you know?”

“No, I don’t know. I don’t care about what my father thinks of me. God knows he’s walked in on me enough.”

“Gross.”

“Do I really have to go out of the window? It’s really comfy here.”

“Yes, I have to go to McKinley in…” Kurt glanced at the timetable pinned to his wall, “an hour ago.”

“Hah! Berry’s gonna kill you.”

“I will push you out of the window, I swear to God,” Kurt threatened, pulling the cover back, exposing Sebastian to the cold air.

“Kurt! Jesus, I’m still naked!”

Kurt leaned over and grabbed the pile of Sebastian’s clothes off the floor and threw them at him. Sebastian grunted and reluctantly pulled his jeans on. 

“You know, I did you a favour and you’re not exactly being the nicest to me,” Sebastian muttered.

“What ‘favour?’”

“Having sex with you.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“That’s a better memory than the last time we all went to Scandals, right?” 

Kurt tilted his head and nodded.

“Then I did what I promised! You’re welcome.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Thank you,” he spat, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Sebastian picked his phone off of the nightstand and walked towards the window. “See you around, Hummel,” he said as he slid the window open and climbed out.

Kurt sighed and flopped back down onto his bed. “What have I done?”

* * *

“Are you listening to me?” Rachel snapped, turning away from the Newbies to Kurt.

Kurt looked up from his phone. “What? Yeah, absolutely,” he lied.

“Really? Then what did I just ask you?” Rachel inquired, putting her hand on her hip and glaring at him.

“Uh, what… song we… should… sing?” Kurt attempted. He loved her, he really did, but boy, her lessons could d r a g. Especially when she didn’t let him have a say in anything. 

“No, Kurt! Why aren’t you listening to me?” she whined, seeming to forget that they were in a class filled with 10 or so impressionable students.

“Because…” Kurt trailed off as his phone buzzed again. It was another text from Sebastian, a “ **???** ” following his “ **Meet up 2nite?** ” message. Kurt still didn’t know how to respond. “I have to go,” he abruptly said, jumping off of the piano and nearly knocking out Brad.

“What? Where are you going? I need you!” Rachel babbled, racing after Kurt as he exited the choir room.

“You don’t, Rach.” Kurt turned to her, a sad smile on his face. “You’ve got this. I need- I need to go.”

“Go where?”

“Back to New York, I don’t know! I just can’t sit around here doing nothing with my life. Even if ‘something’ is just having _very_ good sex with-“ Kurt stopped himself before he revealed too much. “I just need more, Rach. I’ll call you later.”

Rachel sighed harshly and turned on her heel, marching back into the choir room.

* * *

Kurt locked the door to the janitors closet and pressed the call button on Sebastian’s contact. 

After 2 rings, he was greeted with a, “ _What?_ ”

“Why are you texting me while I’m at work?” Kurt demanded.

“ _I wanted to know if you wanted to hook up later_ ,” Sebastian replied.

“Well, I-I…” Kurt pouted, “I do.”

“ _Aha!_ ”

“But don’t bother me when I’m busy.”

“ _You didn’t have to reply right away_.”

“Yeah, well- shut up! When you send me a text like that, it’s not like I can think of anything else!”

“ _Oh, if a text like that clouds your mind, I wonder what a text like this will do…_ ”

Kurt was confused as to what a ‘text like this’ was until his phone vibrated again. He clicked on the image sent and… 

“Damn,” he whispered to himself. 

“ _What was that?_ ”

“Nothing!” Kurt blurted out, absentmindedly saving the picture to his photo album. “Um, are you- are you busy now?”

“ _Can’t wait, can you?_ ” Kurt could practically hear Sebastian's smirk through the phone. “ _Don’t you have work?_ ”

“I’m about to quit.”

Sebastian laughed loudly. “ _Damn, I knew I was good, but not quit-a-job-just-to-have-you-now-good_.”

“I was going to quit anyway! I’m not enjoying it anymore- I-I don’t think I ever did. You’re not that special.”

“ _Sure I’m not, babe_.”

Kurt hated himself for the fact that he blushed due to Sebastian referring to him as ‘babe’. “Where shall I meet you?”

“ _There’s a motel halfway between Lima and Westerville. I’ll see you there in an hour, ‘kay?_ ”

“Okay. I-I’m just gonna go quit my job. Hah. See you there!” Kurt hung up the phone and held the device close to his chest. Why was he feeling so… swirly?

Still, he eventually managed to collect himself together enough to leave the closet and go to Principle Sue’s office.

* * *

“So.” Sebastian turned to his side so he could look Kurt in his beautiful eyes. “Why’d you quit your job?”

“It just got exhausting, you know,” Kurt replied. “It was like being in Glee club all over again, with it being the Rachel Berry Show. And I was just sitting in the back, collecting dust. I know that I’m meant for more.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian murmured. “What’s the plan?”

“I think I might just save up some money and then go back to New York. We’ve already won Regionals, and Madame Tibideaux said that’s enough to pass the programme.”

“You go to school in New York?”

“Yeah, NYADA. It’s… it’s better than I could have ever imagined.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile fondly at the way Kurt’s eyes lit up as he described his life in New York. He went into detail about every event that had occurred in his 2 years there, from beating Rachel at Midnight Madness, to the Thanksgiving KiKi with Isabelle, to even the unfortunate gay-bashing. 

“I can’t wait to go back there,” Sebastian admitted. “Once you’ve been in the Big Apple, Ohio is just… it’s nothing.”

“Ditto.”

Sebastian groaned as he stretched his arms. “We really should get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

“So, is there where we part ways or..?”

“I’m hungry. You wanna come to join me?”

Sebastian nodded eagerly. “But just so we’re on the same page: this is not a relationship.”

“Obviously.” Kurt couldn’t be happier to hear the words come out of his former enemies mouth. “But- you know, as you said, so that we’re on the same page- what are we?”

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want the sex to stop.”

“Me neither.”

“Friends with benefits?”

Without thinking, Kurt nodded his head. If it meant he could keep having great sex with Sebastian, then he was in.

* * *

“Friends with benefits” found Kurt to be more… ‘active’ than he had been throughout his entire relationship with Blaine. Whether it was Kurt helping out with Sebastian’s ‘packing’, or Sebastian unexpectedly showing up at Burt’s shop when Kurt was closing up, or even the Lima Bean bathroom, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Kurt didn’t mind. They had been at it for a few months now, and between Kurt working at his dad’s shop and the online NYADA classes he was completing, he wasn’t feeling too bad about no longer being in New York. He wasn’t falling behind at all- though he couldn’t say the same for Rachel, who was desperately trying to renew _That’s So Rachel_. 

And some weird part of him was actually starting to enjoy Sebastian as a person, too. They met up every Tuesday and Friday for lunch at Breadstix and just _talked_. Kurt heard all about Sebastian’s exciting- and mostly criminal- life in Paris, while Sebastian learned about what it was like to be the homosexual son of a local mechanic. 

And the strangest part? Kurt found himself missing Sebastian’s presence while the other boy was off doing someone other than Kurt. But it wasn’t like Kurt minded that they weren’t exclusive, because he 100% didn’t have feelings for Sebastian. There was nothing for him to have feelings _for_. 

And he couldn’t be happier with the way that things were right now. 

That was, until, a certain someone asked him a very important question.

* * *

“Will you walk me down the aisle?”

Kurt tilted his head at Brittany. “What aisle?”

“Santana and I are getting married, didn't anyone tell you?”

“Oh my God, Britt, that’s amazing!” Kurt squeaked, pulling his friend into a hug. “And yes, I’ll walk you down the aisle! I’d be honoured!”

“Really?”

“Yes! When’s the wedding?”

“2 weeks.”

“What?!” Kurt couldn’t hide his shock. Here he was, getting laid like 9 times a week by a guy he didn’t even know the middle name of, while his two best friends were about to tie the knot. “I… I’m really happy for you,” he told her.

“Thanks! Do you want to help me pick my wedding dress?”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

“ _Wedding, huh? You know what that means. Hotel room sex!_ ”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “We’ve already had hotel room sex, Bas.”

“ _Fine. Wedding cake sex_.”

“As the guy who is _making_ the cake, I don’t think so.”

“ _You’re so stubborn_.”

“And you’re so-so-so… shut up!”

“ _I will if you come over._ ”

“Now?”

“ _I’m waiting_.”

“I-I’ll be there soon, okay?” Kurt figured that this would be as good of a time as any to address the situation with Sebastian.

“ _Okay._ ”

* * *

The second that Kurt walked into Sebastian’s bedroom, he was welcomed with a passionate kiss on the lips.

“Bas, wait,” Kurt murmured, feeling almost as disappointed as Sebastian looked about ending the kiss.

“What’s up, babe?”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Sebastian let out a knowing chuckle, but it wasn’t the I-found-that-last-statement-funny laugh.

“This. Sleep with you.”

“Why?” If Kurt didn’t know Sebastian better, he would say that the boy looked _hurt_. 

“Because… Brittany and Santana are getting married, and I need to do something with my life. I can’t keep sleeping with you. I need a relationship.”

“Kurt, you know I don’t do relationships,” Sebastian pointed out.

“I know. So, it’s over between us. We can just go back to…” Kurt shrugged, “to just being nothing, I guess.”

“I don’t want to be nothing.”

“Me neither, but,” Kurt leaned forward and gave Sebastian one last kiss on the lips, “we have to be.”

“Wait, Kurt?”

The brunet turned back around and gave Sebastian a questioning look. 

“If you don’t have a boyfriend before the wedding, will you be my date?”

Kurt pondered this for a second. It would suck to go to the wedding alone, especially if Blaine was going with David. Plus, he really did have fun with Sebastian. “Yeah,” he eventually said, “I’ll be your date.”

* * *

It was a week before the wedding when everything started to fall into place. 

It all began when Kurt came home to find a stranger sitting on his bed. Well, the guy wasn’t exactly a stranger.

“Elliott!” Kurt exclaimed, pulling his friend into a hug. He ran his fingers through his friend’s foreign hair. “Your hair! It’s… blue!”

“Yeah, you know how it is. You see a bottle of dye and you can’t resist,” Elliott explained, a huge grin on his face. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Santana called me. Apparently, you need a date to her wedding?”

“Oh,” Kurt let out a small chuckle, “uh, kinda. You don’t have to.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m kind of looking forward to it, actually. It’s been too long since we last saw each other.”

“It has,” Kurt agreed.

“So, how does dinner sound?” Elliott offered. “I don’t know this place, and it took me nearly 20 minutes to find your house.”

Kurt nodded. “Where are you staying?” he asked as he slid his wallet into his back pocket.

“This motel. It’s about an hour away, but Santana said it’s the closest one.”

Kurt felt his heart drop. _That’s the motel where Sebastian and I did it_ , he thought. “Oh, yeah, cool. You know, if it gets late, you could always stay… here.”

Elliott turned back to him, smirking a smirk that would never be as iconic as Sebastian’s. “I might just take you up on that offer.”

* * *

Dinner went as well as a dinner with your ex-band-mate-who-you-haven’t-seen-in-months-and-who-your-ex-fiancé-yelled-at-for-no-reason could go. Kurt told Elliott all about his breakup with Blaine, (“Yes! He really said ‘I will never forgive you!’”) and Elliott enlightened Kurt with details of his retreat. It was all good fun; Kurt laughed at the right moments and felt truly happy for a while. But something just wasn’t _right_. It didn’t flow as well as it did with Sebastian. 

He liked Elliott, he really did, but it felt like something was missing. It wasn’t the same as when they were both singing at the top of their lungs, swinging off of equipment and dancing on poles in a music store. There was no _heat_.

And it was a problem.

Elliott did end up going back to Kurt’s house with him, and it was too noticeable when they were making out that Kurt wasn’t enjoying it. At least, to him it was.

And there was nothing wrong with Elliott, and there was definitely nothing wrong with Elliott’s kissing. Kurt just couldn’t help but compare it to when he was with Sebastian in his mind.

With Sebastian, it was like everything in the world just made sense.

* * *

“You came.”

Kurt nodded at Rachel’s statement. He had gone to see how the New Directions were doing against the Warblers, and to his surprise, Rachel was… well, surprised to see him there. And she was more shocked to see Elliott with him.

“Elliott! Oh, I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug. 

“I’ve missed you too. It’s strange not having people knocking at my door demanding to move in,” Elliott replied.

“Yeah. So,” Rachel had a smug look on her face, “are you two a thing?”

Elliott and Kurt shared a look. It had been a few days since their first date together, and despite having gone out together on multiple other occasions, they were yet to discuss their relationship status. 

“Something like that,” Kurt finally said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So does that mean you called it off with Sebastian?” Rachel asked, almost as if she was out to make the situation as awkward as possible.

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded, “I did.” It was at that point that he decided to notify Sebastian about the change in plans for the wedding. Pulling up Sebastian’s contact, he typed, “ **Got a date to the wedding. Thanks for being there though**.”

* * *

Sebastian stared at the text in disbelief. A small part of him- no, a _huge_ part of him had truly thought that Kurt wouldn’t be able to find a new date. Even if he did get a boyfriend, there was no way that they would be serious enough by the time the wedding rolled around for Kurt to bring him as his date. I mean, it was _Kurt_. Surely the guy had to pass some sort of test before Kurt would consider it.

Sebastian signalled over the bartender. If there was one thing that Sebastian was certain of, it is that he was not ending this night sober.

* * *

Sebastian sighed again as he reread the message. He had scrolled up to the first of their texts and gone all the way back down, where the dreaded, “ **Got a date to the wedding. Thanks for being there though**.” was. 

“What’s up with you?” a stranger asked him. His voice was gravelly, and if Sebastian had to guess, the guy sounded like he was at least 50 years old.

“None of your business,” Sebastian snapped, not taking his eyes away from the pile of glasses he had drunk that night. He was not in the mood to be hit on by guys over double his age.

“I think it is,” the old guy continued, not taking the hint. He gestured to Sebastian’s phone. “Is he someone special?”

Sebastian bit back a laugh. “He’s not special. He was just there when I needed someone, I could’ve chosen a million other guys.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because…” Sebastian was stumped. Why did he choose to be with Kurt every time, when he could’ve picked up anyone from Scandals? And more importantly, why was he sitting there talking to some stranger about Kurt instead of hooking up? “Because it was nice being with him, and I don’t think anyone else could live up to that.”

“Then why not go be with him?”

Sebastian shook his head. “He has a boyfriend. Besides, I don’t do relationships.”

“You also didn’t like Kurt at one point, things change, Sebastian,” the old guy pointed out.

“True… wait, how do you know my name? And Kurt’s?” Sebastian asked, slightly alarmed. But when he turned to look beside himself, he couldn’t see anyone. “Magic,” he whispered.

“Want me to call you a cab?” the bartender asked him.

“Nah,” Sebastian replied. 

“You sure? You’ve just been talking to yourself for the past 5 minutes.”

Sebastian looked up at the bartender and tilted his head. “Really? So, it was me who thought all that stuff?” Sebastian gasped loudly. “I have to get Kurt back! I have to go!” Sebastian jumped off of the stood and stumbled his way to the door. As he got outside, he pulled out his phone and dialled Santana’s number.

“San-San-Santana?” he slurred, resting his back against the brick wall.

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“Where’s Kurt? I need Kurt.”

“ _He’s at McKinley with Rachel? Are you drunk?_ ”

“Pro-Probably. I need him.”

“ _Then go there. Rachel’s only been talking his ear off for an hour, you’ve still got time_.”

* * *

Sebastian tripped down the hallway of McKinley, cursing at himself for not knowing the layout of the school better. He had only ever been in the auditorium, but that room was empty. His next bet was the choir room if he could ever find it.

“Are all these hallways the same?!” he exclaimed down an empty hall. He could have sworn that this school was nothing but lockers and the occasional classroom that never had any classes. 

“Bas?”

Sebastian spun around a little too quickly and almost fell over. “Kurt?” he croaked out. He was about to run forward and pull Kurt into a hug and confess his feelings when he saw who was standing beside his former lover.

_A guy. Who was holding Kurt’s hand._

“W-Who’s this?” Sebastian dared to ask.

“This is Elliott,” Kurt answered, a slight blush on his face. “He’s my… boyfriend.”

“Oh,” was all Sebastian could say. 

“Were you looking for me?”

Sebastian shook his head quickly. He couldn’t do this, not when Kurt had what he wanted. Sebastian wasn’t a homewrecker anymore. “No, I-I’m just… where am I?”

“McKinley.” Kurt let out a confused chuckle.

“Oh, yeah. Can you help me get out, please?”

* * *

Kurt took Sebastian out to the parking lot, his arm wrapped around his friend to support him. 

“I really missed you,” Sebastian murmured into Kurt’s neck. “It sucks not seeing you.”

“I feel the same,” Kurt confessed. “How about this? Elliott isn’t _technically_ my boyfriend yet and we’re not exclusive, so I’ll go with you to the wedding.”

“Really?” Sebastian’s eyes lit up like a little kid’s on Christmas.

“Yeah.” Kurt smiled and pulled Sebastian’s head gently down so their lips connected. “After all,” he continued, “I did promise you cake sex.”

* * *

“Oh, I almost forgot, what suit are you wearing to the wedding? I know how much you love colour coordinating,” Elliott asked as he sat beside Kurt on his couch. 

“Um, El, I’m really sorry, but I’m sort of going to the wedding with Sebastian,” Kurt told him, feeling a wave of guilt.

“It’s okay, maybe you two are just meant to be.” Elliott gave him an understanding smile.

“Meant to be?” Kurt shook his head. “We aren’t… it’s not like that. I mean, maybe it could be, but it wouldn’t work. I’d just get hurt.”

“Then get hurt. You can’t waste your life not knowing what could have been. If he doesn’t want you, then he’s an idiot, and you can move on. But if he does want you…”

“I have to go for it,” Kurt said. “You’re right, I-I’m sorry, I have to go.” He jumped up off the couch and ran out of the door. 

As he continued running, not sure of where he was going, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Dialling Sebastian’s number, he slowed down until he was speed walking. 

“ _Kurt?_ ”

“Bas, where are you?”

“ _Just leaving the Lima Bean, why-_ “

“Stay there!” Kurt hung up the phone and slid his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

As he ran into the Lima Bean car park, he saw Sebastian stood next to his car, looking confused. Kurt grinned and sprinted towards Sebastian.

“Kurt? What’s going on-“

“Shh!” Kurt interrupted, trying to catch his breath. “There’s no Elliott, no Blaine, no one else, Bas. Just you. I-I want you.”

“I want you too,” Sebastian whispered.

“Really?”

“Cross my heart and hope to get slushied in the face.”


End file.
